Typical keyword searching techniques may provide search capabilities at the document level, as well as at the position or location level within documents. At the document level, search indexes for keyword searching may provide some type of payload information about the document. At the position or location level, the search indexes may provide limited information about the particular location within the document. For example, the search indexes may indicate that a given word occurs at a given position or location within the document.